User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Even Moar Bees!!!
The sequel of bee ideas. Everything here isn't canon. Flowering Bee Description: A playful(?) bee that is completely obsessed with flowers... Especially sunflowers! Really all it does everyday is travel to Flower Land and play there... ALL DAY LONG!!! Alternative Description(Unused): It loves its sunflower parasol very much. People says anyone who destroys it will be mercilessly killed by this bee. It might look normal at first but beneath it lies an immense power that could destroy everything. Color: Yellow and Red Rarity: Event Field Preferences: Likes: Sunflower Field and Flower Land Dislikes: Every other fields except for Dandelion, Rose, Blue Flower and Clover Field Ways to Obtain: When you go to Flower Land then you can see her next to the road, if you talk to Flowering Bee then she will ask you to craft the Hairclip(a rare treasure that can only be obtained by crafting 100000 Seeds and 250 Oils together). When you go to Flower Land with a Hairclip and interact with her. She will immediately give you a Flowering Bee Egg and fly away, never seen again until The Flowering Bee in your hive turns gifted. Attack: 15 Move speed: 20.2 Energy: 35 Favorite Treat: Sunflower Seeds(they don't make it Gifted, however). Collect 10 pollen in 1 seconds (100 pollen if in Flower Land or Sunflower Field) Make 250 honey in 0.7 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +550% Sunflower Field Pollen, +300% Flower Land Pollen Abilities Day: Create a magic that will make flowers in the field that the player is standing grows bigger by 1 stage (for example, small flowers will grow into medium flowers while medium ones grows into Large Flowers but large flower stays the same). This effect lasts for 2 minutes, after that they (the flowers) will return to their original size. This effect only happens to the player. The token lasts for 12 seconds. Cannot stack. Boost: Boost Yellow Pollen in field. Bomb: Collect Yellow Pollen in the surrounding area. Lunatic Bee Description: It was once a regular bee... But a force drove it insane, up to this day,no one could explain how, where, and when it became lunatic like this. Color: Blue and Colorless Rarity: Event Field Preferences: Likes: Coconut Field, Cactus Field, Spider Field, Stump Field Dislikes: Mushroom Field, Sunflower Field. Ways to Obtain: When night falls. If you cause a bee to get Mutation, There is a 0.85% chance that the mutation will get unstable. You can see if it is stable or not by looking at the bee... It it's size constantly changes (growing and shrinking randomly) plus gradually changing color over time then it's an unstable mutation after that, the bee will "explode" and return to normal state, plus losing some bond. The explosion will also spawn a Lunatic Bee Egg. The unstable mutation will never happens during daytime for unknown reasons and it only happens once. Attack: 15 Move speed: 10.0 Energy: 45 Favorite Treat: Bitterberry Collect 34 pollen in 5 seconds Make 100 honey in 3 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +3 Colorless Bee Attack, +50% Bee Attack, -15% Mobs Defense Abilities Insanity: Makes 10 nearest bees around Lunatic Bee go insane. This will double their Attack stat. The token last for 10 seconds while the effect will last for 1 minute. When activated, there will be a button named "CANCEL". Obviously, this will stop the insanity.The ability will also reduces the affected bee's bond depending on how early the player cancel the effect. The earlier the cancellation, the less bond the bee lost. You can go to the System Page menu to disable this ability. Cannot stack Bomb+: Collect Blue pollen in the surrounding area. Bomb+: Collect pollen in the surrounding area. Perfection Bee Description: A bee of pure perfection, it has never make mistakes, even one. It's attacks are very precise and seems to never miss. Color: Colorless Rarity: Legendary Field Preferences: Likes: Dandelion Field, Mountain Top Field, Bamboo Field, Pineapple Patch. Dislikes: Strawberry Field, Clover Field, Rose Field, Pine Tree Forest. Attack: 6 Move speed: 16.9 Energy: 60 Favorite Treat: Pineapple Collect 10 pollen in 1 seconds Make 80 honey in 1 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +50% White Pollen Abilities Stinger: Makes all bees concentrate and aim at the enemy. This ability allows their attack always hit regardless of the mobs level. The token lasts for 15 seconds while the effect lasts for 1 minute and 30 seconds, can only be generated in battle. Link: Collect all bee ability tokens generated. Envious Bee Description: Jealous of everything, this bee always think that the others are always better workers than itself. Color: Yellow Rarity: Mythic Field Preferences: Likes: Sunflower Field Dislikes: Every other Fields. Attack: Default 1, attack power increases the more bees you have (x1,08 per bee except itself, number is rounded up) Move speed: Default 12.2, move speed increases the more bees you have (x1.2 per bee except itself, number is rounded up) Energy: Default 20, energy increases the more bees you have (x1.05 per bee except itself, number is rounded down) Favorite Treat: Pineapples. Collect 32 pollen in 2 seconds Make 355 honey in 3 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: x2 Jealousy Charge Power Abilities Charge: The bee turns light yellow and charge at the enemy. Damage depends on how much damage the target has done to the player. When Envious Bee is Gifted, the damage is doubled. Token lasts for 45 seconds. Effort: Summons 2 pillars of green light spinning around and collect a massive amount of pollen. This is only summoned when the player's bag capacity is about to reach the max amount. Token lasts for 4 seconds. Bomb+: Collect Yellow Pollen in the surrounding area. Boost: Boost Yellow Pollen. Gifted Ability: Feud: This bee covers itself in a yellow light and temporary triple all of it's stats. The effect lasts for 10 seconds (+0.25s per bee in the player's hive). The token lasts for 10 seconds. Timer Bee Description: The master of time, this bee can "teleport" to wherever it wants. Color: Blue Rarity: Legendary Field Preferences: Likes: Pineapple Patch, Bamboo Field, Pine Tree Forest. Dislikes: Coconut Field, Pepper Patch Attack: 4 Move speed: 25.5 Energy: 45 Favorite Treat: Blueberry Collect 25 pollen in 2 seconds Make 81 honey in 4 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: x0.65 Cooldown Time of Items, x0.8% Mob Respawn Time. Abilities Stop: This bee stops the time for 35 seconds, making everything freeze and turn grayscale, except for itself and the player. When time is stopped, this bee can attack the enemy and collecting pollen like usual. On the other hand, mobs can't hurt you during this time. This is useful for finding escape routes from fights that are normally impossible or very risky. The token lasts for 15 seconds. Travel: Unlike many other ability, this IS NOT an ability token, therefore cannot be generated in token form. It can be accessed by going to Timer Bee's description. There, the player can see a button called "Travel to The Past". If the player clicked it then the player will glow and disappears. Soon, the player will realize that they were travelling back in time. Then, the player will see a third-person view of themselves, more specifically, their PAST- selves, along with the old bees, hives and stuff. There is a red button, allowing the player to exit the time travel and return to the present. Boost: Boost Blue Pollen in field Star Bee Description: A cosmic bee that came from a falling meteorite. Color: Red Rarity: Legendary Field Preferences: Likes: Mountain Top Field, Coconut Field, Pepper Patch, Strawberry Field. Dislikes: Pineapple Patch, Spider Field, Bamboo Field, Dandelion Field. Attack: 1 Move speed: 20 Energy: 20 Favorite Treat: Strawberry Collect 10 pollen in 4 seconds Make 500 honey in 3 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +50% Red Pollen, +25% Red Bomb Pollen Abilities Star: Many colorful stars fall from the sky (+1 per level), collect pollen and increase Red Pollen by 55% for 15 seconds. The token lasts for 20 seconds. Boost: Boost Red Pollen. Category:Blog posts